


Under Wraps

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, Fluff, GFY, Getting Together, Interfering Friends, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, Willow, and Xander want each other.  Everyone knows it and they’re tired of waiting for the three involved to figure it out.  So they take matters into their own hands in true Scooby style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> As seems to be tradition, my first fic of the year is for the super fantabulous velvetwhip’s birthday. Congratulations, sweetheart, you broke my writer’s block. :D I hope you have a truly magical day and wish you much peace and happiness now and always. This is not angsty by any means, but I do hope you like it. {{hugs}} Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 1-14-12.

  
  
banner by Carla

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel woke with a groan and put a hand to his head. What the hell had gotten into Buffy? The last thing he remembered was her smiling at him then…swinging a baseball bat at his head.

The question was worth repeating: What the hell?

“Oh, thank god. I thought you were never going to wake up,” said a familiar voice from off to his left.

Angel blinked slowly and stared at the ceiling above him for a moment before cautiously turning his head to see Willow huddled in a rather nice looking wingback chair. She had her knees drawn up under her chin and she was absently toying with her shoelaces.

He looked at her in confusion. “Willow?”

She gave him a little wave, but before she could say anything the door to the room they were in opened and Xander came flying through to land none-too-gently at the foot of the bed. He groaned and flopped over onto his back, but made no move to get up yet. He’d landed pretty hard.

Angel and Willow both stared at him before looking up to see Buffy and Spike standing at the door. Angel was still fuzzy enough that his reflexes weren’t quite up to speed yet and Willow was just confused. What was going on?

As if answering their unspoken question, Spike said, “Right. Here’s the deal. The Slayers and I are tired of the three of you dancing around one another. The pheromones are driving us all batty. So here’s what’s gonna happen. Peaches and the Whelp can either work out their differences and learn to get along, or they can kill each other for all I care. But either way you three are going to tell the others how you feel and if we’re all lucky, shag like bunnies and put us all out of our misery.”

Willow stared opened-mouthed at Spike before turning to Buffy. “Buffy?”

Buffy grimaced then shrugged. “While I wouldn’t have couched it in quite those terms, Spike’s got a point. The temperature goes up ten degrees when the three of you get into a room together and we’re tired of waiting for something to happen.” She smiled gently at her best friend. “Carpe Diem, Will. It’s time for you to be happy.” Her gaze swept over her former lover and her other best friend, who were looking just as dumbfounded as Willow. “You all deserve some happiness.”

There was silence from the three occupants of the room. This was beyond anything they could imagine. Okay, not so completely out of character for Spike, but that he got Buffy to go along with him? Too weird.

“Are you guys under some kind of spell,” Xander asked from his spot on the floor. He was gathering his strength to try and rush for the door, but his head was still a little spinny. Spike had been a little enthusiastic about getting him there.

Spike snorted. “You wi-oof,” he exhaled sharply as Buffy elbowed him hard in the ribs.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Spike,” Buffy warned. He curled his lip at her, but stayed silent.

She looked at Xander. “No, no spell on us or you three. The room, however, is a different story. You guys can’t leave until something happens. The black fridge is stocked with blood and the white one with food and drink. There’s a full bathroom and a few articles of clothing in the closet. If you’re in here for more than a week, well…we’ll figure something out.”

“You can’t be serious,” Angel said in exasperation as he stood from the bed he’d been sitting on and prowled towards the pair at the threshold. He bounced off an invisible barrier and looked at them incredulously.

Spike smiled cheekily at his sire. “Totally serious, mate.” He sobered a bit and said sincerely, “Get out of your own way and let yourself be happy, Angel.” He looked behind the taller man to see Willow helping Xander up and said softy, “The Cheerleader paid me a visit in a dream the other night. Said you were being too stubborn and she’s tired of it. This may not be what she had in mind, but I had to get my fun in somehow.” He grinned again as Buffy rolled her eyes.

Angel just shook his head. This was completely ridiculous.

Buffy sighed. “Cordy visited me, too. If you three don’t work it out soon badness is going to happen. We’d really rather avoid that if possible.”

Xander snorted. “Oh, please. Please tell me you aren’t actually saying that the fate of the world rests on the three of us getting groiny. That…that…that’s-“

His hand flailed as he tried to find words and Willow neatly ducked it as she said, “I think what he’s trying to say is that that’s coercion and creepy and not really inspiring any of us to get with the smoochies. It’s actually a really good way to get us to avoid them at all costs just to irk the Powers. We’ve been played with enough by them over the years and this is going too far.”

Angel and Xander both nodded in agreement, with Xander adding, “What she said.”

A shower of green and gold sparkles appeared in the hallway behind Buffy and Spike and resolved into an irritated looking Cordelia. “Oh for Gods’ sakes. I’ve never seen three people more resistant to love than you three and I’ve been watching multiple dimensions for the last five years! Locking you in here just gives you all a chance to get things out in the open without interruptions. Take the time and use it wisely. Fight, fuck, I don’t really care, but we’re all done with watching you three dance. It’s not pretty and it’s pointless when the outcome could be so wonderful,” she finished softly.

Before anyone could say anything more, Cordelia waved her hand and the door slammed shut.

Willow, Angel, and Xander all blinked in surprise and indignation at the closed door before looking at each other. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Xander clapped his hands and said with a grin, “Well, I guess this takes care of us figuring out where we were going to meet up next week.”

Willow giggled and Angel smiled slowly as he drew her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist even as he held out his hand for Xander. Angel pressed a soft kiss to Xander’s mouth before doing the same with Willow.

Angel said, “Guess we’ve done too good a job keeping things under wraps.”

Willow and Xander separated from their kiss with a laugh and she said, “Wonder what they’d say if they knew we’ve been together for going on six months. “

Xander shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care.” He eyed the bed with anticipation. “So who wants to be in the middle first?”

-30-


End file.
